This is For Real
by kuhlyfrays
Summary: Joannie just broke up with Oliver. He goes and has fun, moves on and swears off love. But can he really do that when he starts spending more time with his blonde best friend? Oliver's life set to the music of Motion City Soundtrack.
1. Hold Me Down

**Author's notes: Each chapter is named after and inspired by a Motion City Soundtrack song. I've had this list of songs that seemed to make a story in my mind for a really long time, but I just couldn't find the right characters. Then I saw the episode where Lilly and Oliver finally got together and I realized they'd be the perfect people to play out this story. This super doesn't follow how Lilly and Oliver got together on the show or even how Oliver and Joannie broke up so bear with me.**

**Sorry for deleting the story suddenly. I just realized there were some timeline issues which I had to fix so I changed some stuff in the chapters. I'll upload the rest soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters. Any resemblance between this story and others is purely coincidental.**

HOLD ME DOWN

Oliver couldn't wait for Joannie to come over. They had been dating for a few months now. So far things were going great. He was looking forward to spending a lot more time with her. In fact, he finally realized that he had been falling in love with her all this time.

Just a few minutes ago, she called and said she had something important to tell him that she couldn't just say over the phone so she was on her way to his house. After a few more minutes, Oliver heard the doorbell. He ran to the door immediately, knowing who was on the other side.

"Hey Joannie!" said Oliver excitedly.

"Uh… Hey Oliver." Joannie answered rather nervously. _Joannie's kind of out of it today. Why would she be nervous?_ Oliver thought. He let her in and they sat together on his couch in his living room.

"So what did you have to tell me? I bet you're just going to say you love me and that you want to be with me forever. I mean, who wouldn't?" Oliver joked, trying to lighten the awkward tension that was forming between them.

Joannie immediately looked at him, sadness forming in her eyes. "Well, you got half of it right." Oliver looked at her confusedly.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Why have you been acting so weird today?"

Joannie sighed and looked down. "I'm not sure how to tell you this exactly, but I guess I should get it over with quickly."

She paused one more time then said, "Oliver, I'm so glad that we got together. You always manage to make me laugh. You're always there for me. You're the one guy so far who I've been serious and exclusive with. Basically, I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now. I wish that I had told you sooner."

"No, Joannie, it's okay," he reassured her. "Actually I'm glad you told me because I was just going to tell you that I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Joannie looked more upset after hearing that, which confused Oliver even more. "I wish you hadn't told me that," Joannie whispered. "It just makes this harder for me to tell you."

Oliver was starting to get worried. "Whatever you have to say, just say it."

"Okay," Joannie sighed. "I really love you Oliver, but I'm breaking up with you."

_What?! Did I just hear her right? She loves me, but she wants to break up? What the? _Oliver had so many thoughts running in his mind that he didn't say anything. She decided to continue and say everything as fast as she could. Just do it quickly. Like ripping off a band aid.

"You know that my parents are separated," Joannie reminded him. " I've decided to go live with my dad in Boston, and my brother will live here with my mom. I've always wanted to go and live there. I know it'll be really different from Malibu, but I think that I should do this. Plus, I want my dad to have some company over there.

You…well, this relationship will hold me down. I don't think it'd be worth it to try to keep a long distance relationship. Since I'm leaving later, you don't have to worry about seeing me. Please don't call me or contact me. We should just try to move on separately to make things easier."

Oliver finally found his voice. "Why did you tell me you love me if you're just going to break my – up with me?" He didn't want her to know that she had broken his heart.

"I just wanted to let you know that what we had really meant something to me," she explained. She stood up to leave and looked at him one last time. "Goodbye Ollie."

This goodbye made him realize that he really was losing her. _Screw it, this is no time for pride. You love her and you don't want her to leave Oliver! Say something! Make her stay!_ His mind kept screaming at him. "Joannie, wait! Doesn't it matter to you that I love you too? You won't stay or at least try to make it work?"

She looked down and answered, "Oliver, I've wanted to live in Boston my whole life. I'm just trying to spare us from wasting time and effort which could otherwise be better spent and from a bigger heartache that would be inevitable if we prolong this relationship." When she looked up there were tears in her eyes. "I really love you, okay? I just have to do the smart thing here."

Oliver was exasperated. "Can't you for once just follow your heart and stop being so rational?!" he almost yelled.

Joannie looked tired and hurt and shook her head. "I'm sorry Oliver. I really have to go. I'm leaving in a couple of hours and I have to finish packing." She ran out the door, leaving Oliver standing with tears forming in his eyes as well.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next afternoon, Oliver was at home just staring at the walls. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the previous day. Suddenly, he heard the doorbell. He walked slowly to open it and was surprised to see Joannie's brother Mark.

"Hey Oliver," Mark said hesitantly. "Uh, Joannie told me she forgot to get back her iPod. She said she left it in your room weeks ago."

Oliver remembered that Joannie had left it there telling him to put in his favorite songs so that she could remember him when she heard the songs. He had been busy, however, so he never got the chance to do so. A new wave of sadness washed over him again. It made him miss her all over again.

"Oliver?" Mark snapped him out of his thoughts. "Can I get the iPod?"

"Uh sure, hold on." Oliver went to his room and rummaged under piles of paper and trash to find the player lying on his desk. He looked at it for a moment then went downstairs to give it to Mark.

"Here," Oliver handed it over.

"Thanks," Mark paused and looked at him for a while. "Hey man. I just have to say I don't really agree with how Joannie broke up with you. I know that won't make a difference or make you feel better. I just hope that you're doing alright."

_I'll have my brother stop by this Saturday to pick up my things,  
Just make sure you're not there.  
This may sound bad, and don't take it the wrong way  
I love you, however,  
You hold me down_

_You're the echoes of my everything,  
You're the emptiness the whole world sings at night.  
You're the laziness of afternoon,  
You're the reason why I burst and why I bloom.  
You're the leaky sink of sentiment,  
You're the failed attempts I never could forget.  
You're the metaphors I can't create to comprehend this curse that I call love.  
How will I break the news to you?_

**The lyrics at the end of the chapter are just bits from the song that I feel capture the story :)**

**Oh! And I (try to) insert the song title somewhere in the chapter as well, so read closely and you'll find it.**


	2. Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

BROKEN HEART

That Monday, Oliver tried his best to look as if everything was alright. In school, he made sure not to seem sad. Of course, he had told his best friends Lilly and Miley about the break up. He made sure to tell them without giving away his real emotions.

However, even with all his efforts, they could still see right through him. He wanted them to think that he was fine. Sure, he would make jokes and laugh and smile when people were talking to him, but they knew this was all a front. He'd actually space out a lot, and seem to be lost in thought for hours, especially during class. Lilly especially seemed to be concerned.

"Hey Miley. Aren't you worried about him?" asked Lilly during lunch time when Oliver had refused to eat with them, saying that he needed to take a walk.

"Who? Oliver?" Miley responded, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Lilly. "Who else would I be worried about? I mean he seems so out of it. Even though he tries to look all happy, it's so obvious he isn't fine. When he laughs around us and his other friends, I always catch that split-second of sadness. It's like he isn't really there. It's like his smile never reaches his eyes anymore. I mean they don't sparkle the way they used to. And I'm just- What?" Lilly stopped and looked at the smirk that had formed on Miley's face.

"Oh, nothing," said Miley in her little sing-song teasing voice. "It's just that I'm amazed at how observant you are."

"What are you saying, Miley? And why are you smiling like that?"

"It's just that you should have heard yourself. The way you pointed out those little things. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were crushing on ol' Oliver."

"WHAT? No way!" yelled Lilly, almost too defensively. "Me? Crushing on Oliver? No no no no. I'm just saying that he doesn't seem to be okay and that I'm worried."

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say" Miley gave in, still keeping the same smirk on her face.

"But seriously Miley," said Lilly, going back to the previous subject. "We should talk to Oliver. Like, let him know that it's okay for him to grieve a little. We all know how in love he was with her. "

"Okay okay," agreed Miley. "Let's talk to him after class."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Right after the last bell rang, Lilly and Miley ran to catch up with Oliver who was heading home. He was walking slowly with his head down.

"Oliver!" yelled Lilly. He didn't look up.

"Yo Oken!" attempted Miley. Oliver seemed to snap out of his daze and looked behind him to see his two friends walking towards him.

"Hey guys! Didn't see you there," he explained lamely. "What's up?"

"We need to talk to you," began Miley. "Okay, Lilly, you go."

"What? Oh," said Lilly nervously, startled by the pressure of starting the talk. "Um, okay. Oliver, we know that acting this way is one of the hardest things for you to do right now. We know that this whole 'I'm okay' thing isn't really how you're feeling inside. We just want you to know that it's okay for you to feel sad. I mean you broke up with someone you really love."

"-d," interrupted Oliver. "Loved."

"See that's what we mean," added Miley. "You don't have to pretend that you don't love her anymore. It's impossible that you were able to get over your feelings in just three days. I mean you guys were together for like what, 7 months? That's still pretty long."

"Yeah, well, she ended it in less than 30 minutes," answered Oliver bitterly. "If she can up and move on in a snap, so can I."

"But you don't know how she's doing!" argued Lilly. "For all you know, she's been crying nonstop since you guys broke up. I mean, you haven't even spoken to her."

"Well, that's not my fault, is it?" spat Oliver. "She told me not to contact her in any way. I might as well respect her wishes."

"Fine!" Miley was getting frustrated at how the talk was turning out. "But even if you don't know how she's taking the breakup, you should still be honest with yourself and how you're really feeling. We won't judge you. We'll be here for you. Who says that girls are the only ones allowed to experience heartbreaks and feel terrible about them?"

"Ollie, we just don't want you to hold in whatever you're feeling," added Lilly.

"Alright," gave in Oliver. "You're right. I feel terrible and empty and it's like I don't see the point in doing anything ever again. I miss her so much, and I can't stop thinking of her. She's always in my head, even when things are happening and other people are talking to me." He stopped and sat on the sidewalk with his head in his hands.

Lilly and Miley sat on either side of him and put their arms around his shoulders.

They sat like this for a few moments until Oliver lifted his head and looked at them with heartbreaking sadness and said, "Thanks guys, but I think I need to be alone for a bit. If you don't mind, I'd like to walk home alone. I'll talk to you guys later."

With that, he stood up and left the two girls sitting on the sidewalk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needless to say, he wasn't a bundle of fun for that whole month. He went to school and just spaced out a lot. He hung out with the same people, but didn't say much throughout the day. It was as if his body was going through the routine, but his mind was trying to find Boston.

This was basically how he was everyday until one Saturday afternoon when he finally decided to check out his Facebook account. Joannie was still on his list and coincidentally, the first update on his wall was that of an album she posted from a party she attended in Boston. He couldn't control himself. He had to see if she was as miserable as he was.

He clicked on the album and looked at the pictures. One in particular caught his attention. It was of her and some guy with his arm around her shoulder. The comments below seemed to hint that the two were an item. This finally pushed Oliver over the edge.

"Why the hell am I moping and yearning?!" he shouted at no one.

He looked at the picture one more time. "Looks like Lilly was wrong. She is definitely doing fine without me. Well if she can move on and find a new guy, I'm going to do more. Not only am I going to move on, but I am going to find new girls. But I am not going to fall in love anymore. Love is for losers and lunatics. Who needs a broken heart anyway? Mine's not broken. It's not even there."

_I'll start this broken heart  
I'll fix it up so it will work again  
Better than before_

_I'll devise the best disguise  
A brand new look and take them by surprise  
They'll never guess what's not inside_

_I'll destroy this useless heart  
I'll f**k it up so it'll never beat again  
Not just for me but for anyone_

_But I get carried away  
with every phrase and made up malady  
The longer I hide behind these lies,  
The more I disintegrate  
So much to say  
But no words to convey  
The loneliness building with each passing day  
You never get used to it, you just have to live with it_


	3. Everything is Alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT

Lilly was still worried about Oliver. She decided to pay him a little surprise visit. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him release his sadness. Now he was never anything but sad. She missed her best friend. It was so weird not having him by her side all the time. I mean, before Miley, they were like the dynamic duo.

They even had their own spot on the beach which they had found while they were trying to find treasure when they were 6. It was rather hidden and not a lot of people went to that area so they claimed it as theirs. They didn't get to go there as much though since they didn't want people knowing about it, not even Miley. Yup, that's how close they were.

They were so close that people were sure that they'd end up together. Obviously, both parties vehemently denied that ever happening, and it didn't happen. They both dated different people but never each other. Lilly had never fallen in love with any of the boys she was with. As far as she knew, Joannie was the only girl Oliver had loved.

_What's so special about Joannie? I mean how could she mess Oliver up so bad? She's not that hot. I mean he's even better looking than her. Wait, did I just say he was good looking? No, I just had to stress my point that she's not that hot. Yeah. Anyway, how could she leave him just like that? Like what they had wasn't anything. I mean, if I were with him, I wouldn't let him go. _

_Wait, Lilly what are you thinking? Are you seriously crushing on Oliver? He's your best friend. No, of course you don't like him. You're just defending him __**because**__ he's your best friend, not because you're attracted to him or anything. Yeah, that's right. Okay, I should really stop thinking so much. Oh, I'm here already._

She rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. Just as she expected, Oliver opened the door.

"Hey Lilly!" greeted Oliver excitedly. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"Hey!" she greeted him back as she followed him inside. _Why is he so happy? This is the first time I've seen him smile so widely since that first Monday after the break up._ "Oliver, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" he turned around and asked her. "I just greeted you happily and you're still asking what's wrong?" He led her to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

"No I mean it's just weird that you're happy all of a sudden when just yesterday you were still depressed. What happened? What changed?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing," he lied. He didn't want to tell her about the Facebook picture he saw. "So what brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing," answered Lilly. "I just wanted to check up on you and see if you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is alright." He tried to assure her.

"Are you sure?" she eyed him suspiciously. "I don't think you doing a complete emotional 180 degree turn counts as 'alright.' If something happened, you can tell me."

"Seriously Lilly, I'm alright. I don't even want to talk about anything related to my breakup anymore. I'm over it." Oliver exclaimed. "I can't believe I've been depressed for a month. How lame is that?"

Lilly was still confused by his change in demeanor. "Ollie, you're not just pretending to be fine, are you?"

"Nope, for the first time, I feel like I can really forget about Joannie. Who's Joannie?" he joked.

"Uh-huh…" mumbled Lilly uncertainly. "Well, I guess that's good. So we're going down to the beach later. Want to surf with me?"

"Surf! Hell yeah!" said Oliver excitedly. "I haven't surfed in ages. I mean I've been down to the beach but all I've been doing was watching couples and pigging out. Once again, pathetic."

"Well, alright! Meet you later at around 4." Lilly stood up, getting ready to leave. Just as she reached the door, she turned around and said, "You absolutely sure that you're alright?"

"Yes," he groaned. "Everything's fine."

"Okay," she gave in. "But if you need to talk to someone, I'm always here, okay?"

"Okay Lilly, thanks." Oliver smiled. "I'll see you at 4." He called after her as she left his house.

_Give me a reason to end this discussion,  
To break with tradition.  
To fold and divide._

_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes,  
Talking with strangers, waiting in line  
I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.  
"Are you feeling fine?"  
Yes, I feel just fine._

_Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)  
Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine)  
Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great)  
Yeah everything is alright.  
(Everything's fine)_


	4. Attractive Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

ATTRACTIVE TODAY

Oliver had changed dramatically. From the extremely depressed, heartbroken guy, he became the life of the party wherever he went. He made lots of new friends, cracked jokes all the time and flirted a lot.

Miley and Lilly weren't sure how happy they were with this change, but they supposed it was better than the past month. They decided not to interfere in his life, for now.

"Hey guys!" Oliver said, as he came up to them in the cafeteria one lunchtime. "I haven't talked to you guys all day."

"Hey Ollie!" they answered.

"You seem to be becoming quite a Mr. Popular around here these days," commented Lilly.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "I was thinking it was about time that I started to move on. You know, start fresh. Fricky fricky fresh." He scratched an imaginary record on an imaginary turntable while saying his trademark line.

"Okay, don't do that. Ever." warned Miley.

"So what's new with you guys?" Oliver asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Miley remembered suddenly. "I'm going on-tour for like 2 ½ months."

"Woah! That's awesome Miley!" Lilly and Oliver exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm so excited," Miley gushed. "It just sucks that I have to be gone for so long again. Oh well, I'm all kinds of smart anyway so I can work something out for school. I know you guys will be so lost and alone without me though. I wish you could come with me."

Lilly and Oliver laughed. "No, it's okay. We'll be fine here. We can take care of ourselves." Lilly assured Miley. "Oh, when are you leaving?"

"Thursday," she answered.

"Awesome!" said Oliver excitedly. "I almost forgot to tell you guys why I came over here. Josh from the skater park just told me that he was having a party this Saturday over at his house. He told me to invite my friends. You guys in?"

"Hell yeah!" Miley yelled. "I have been waiting for a party to come up. Nothing like a Saturday night to look out for some hot guys, right Lil?"

"What? Oh yeah!" Lilly tried to sound excited. Sure, she loved parties, but she was still uncomfortable with how Oliver was acting. Oh well. She could just keep an eye on him during the party. She wasn't obsessed. She was just worried. That's what she kept telling herself at least.

"Great!" Oliver stood up. "I'll go over to Josh and tell him you guys are coming. See ya!" He turned around and ran off to a bunch of guys by the lockers.

"Lilly? You okay?" Miley asked, looking at her best friend rather worriedly.

"What?" answered Lilly, surprised. "What makes you think I'm not? Remember? Oliver's the one we're supposed to worry about?"

"No it's just that you seem out of it as well," Miley replied. "I think Oliver's going to be fine. Stop worrying and let's plan our outfits for that party. Oh my god! This means we have to go shopping!"

"Miley," groaned Lilly. "I told you that we'd only go shopping if it was an emergency."

"This is an emergency!" Miley argued. "The party is on Saturday, and we have nothing to wear. How in hillbilly's name is that not an emergency?"

Lilly sighed then finally agreed to go shopping the following afternoon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday night came, and the three friends went to Josh's house. When they got there, the place was already packed. Several of their schoolmates were there and so were a lot of the skaters and surfers.

"Okay, you guys," Oliver turned to them. "I'm going to go say hi to Josh and mingle. Will you ladies be fine without Smoken' Oken?"

"I think we'll manage," Miley answered sarcastically. As Oliver left them, Lilly and Miley went over to the table to get some drinks.

Oliver wandered around patting a few backs, slapping a few high fives, punching a few fists and giving out a few hugs. He felt so high and alive again.

_See? I so don't need Joannie_ he rationalized to himself. _There are tons of hot girls around here for me. Like…over there! Do I know that girl? Well, only one way to find out._ He started walking towards this slender brunette who was hanging out near the stairs.

"Hey there," Oliver said. "You look really familiar. Do I know you?"

"Hey!" the girl greeted sweetly. "Yeah, I think we met on the beach. You know my friend Cody. You were surfing with him last week."

"Oh right!" Oliver recalled. "Yeah, but I don't think we were properly introduced. Although I don't know why I even let the chance to know you slip past me last time on the beach. I'm Oliver."

"Casey," the girl stretched out her hand and Oliver shook it. They began talking and laughing, as if they were old friends.

Meanwhile, Miley and Lilly just managed to get away from a bunch of creepy guys who were hitting on them and who seemed to be high on something else.

"Ugh!" Miley complained. "What a way to spend my last weekend in Malibu before going on tour. First, the cute guys by the drinks were 'together' apparently. Then, the next hot guy had a girlfriend. Then, the other guy was so boring I think I died twice. Now, these creepy guys who I'm sure ate something special before they got here. Why isn't this night going my way? Lilly, are you even listening to me? Lilly?"

"Oh, what?" Lilly broke her gaze away from a couple standing by the stairs. Oliver was talking to a girl who looked like that girl Cody brought last Saturday to the beach. Casey? Or something like that. "What were you saying?"

"What were you staring at?" Miley tried to retrace where Lilly's eyes had been as Lilly began to blush. When she saw what or rather who Lilly was staring at, Miley sighed in exasperation. "Lilly! Just admit it already! We all know you like him!"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," Lilly tried to avoid Miley's gaze.

"Okay, we're not as stupid as Oliver, you know," Miley said.

Lilly blushed even deeper and looked away once more. _Who am I kidding? I might as well admit it. It's not like I'm fooling anyone. I'm not even fooling myself._

"Fine!" Lilly gave in. "I think I'm starting to have feelings for Oliver. Okay? I said it! It sucks! It's not like I wanted to."

"It's okay Lil," Miley patted her back. "It's not like you're the first person to ever think that you and Oliver should be together. I mean, almost everyone in school thought so. I remember even suggesting it to you guys a couple of years back."

"Aww, Miley," Lilly sighed defeatedly. "What am I going to do? It's not like he likes me."

"Well, don't tell him you like just yet," Miley advised. "Just go to him and let him know that you're here for him anytime. See? They're not by the stairs anymore. I guess he went to look for another victim, I mean girl. Or maybe he's alone."

Lilly frowned at Miley. "I should go to him now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Fine," Lilly left to look for Oliver.

Miley was wrong though, Oliver hadn't left Casey. There was only going to be one victim, I mean girl for him tonight. They had moved from the stairs because people kept passing between them. They moved to a corner by the drinks table.

He kept thinking how great and hot Casey was. _I can't believe how hot she is. It doesn't really matter that we don't have much in common. I mean I just want to kiss her. Wait, that'd be weird and too forward. I have to know if she likes me first._

And just as if she could read his mind, Casey told him suddenly, "You know what, Oliver? I'm a really forward girl. I know and say what I like when I see it. I like you. You're cool."

"Yeah, I know" Oliver popped an imaginary collar. "Girls tell me all the time."

"This may sound weird but, you're the guy who I found most attractive today," she added.

"Just today?" he quipped. They began to laugh but just then a big guy bumped into Casey's back forcing her against Oliver.

"Hey! Watch it!" Oliver yelled after the stranger. He immediately became distracted by the fact that Casey was pushed against him and that his hand was resting on her lower back. Having her that close to him made him nervous, the good kind of nervous. She smiley mischievously and tilted her head towards him.

Lilly was still looking around the party, asking people if they had seen Oliver. Just as she was about to turn around and go back to Miley, a couple of people moved and the view in front of her was cleared. She wished that she never saw what she saw just then. Oliver was making out with that girl.

_Say it's true. Say you like me.  
(I like you.)  
Just for the night.  
for me, it's been eternity_

_I am wrecked. I am overblown.  
I am also fed up with the f***ing common cold  
When I just want to feel alive for the first time in my life,  
I just want to feel attractive today_


	5. Make Out Kids

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

MAKE OUT KIDS

Oliver was having fun. He began hanging out with Casey a lot. They'd meet up on the beach or go to the mall and just hang out. Well, definitely not "just hang out." They weren't really the typical kinds of friends you'd see laughing, talking, eating, and the like.

Actually, people wouldn't really see them. This was because they'd probably be hiding in some closet or by some bush, making out. Yes, Oliver made his first FWB friend (Friends With Benefits). That's basically the kind of relationship they kept.

They tried talking but, being teenagers, they couldn't control their hormones. They never hung out if they weren't going to "do" anything. They only called each other if they wanted to have some fun. After their fun session, they'd part ways and meet up the next day.

This went on for about two weeks, but then they began to get tired of their "relationship." It was getting harder and harder to meet up since she studied in a different school, and well, they really had nothing else going for them except their physical attraction.

Plus, Oliver just started another FWB relationship with his history partner a week ago. Being with Alex, that was his history partner's name, was so much more convenient. They could "hang out" in school.

One afternoon, while they were making out in a secluded part of the beach, Oliver decided to end things.

"Hey…Casey," he managed in between kisses.

"What?" She breathed heavily.

"I have something to tell you," he said quickly trying not to break their last make out session.

"What?" She responded. "It better not be that you're starting to like me. We made it clear from the beginning that this was just about having fun."She paused after every few words as she said this, his lips interrupting the words from coming out.

"Oh, no. It's nothing like that," he assured her."Actually, it's kind of the opposite." She stopped kissing him.

"You want to end this?"

He was silent for a moment. He stared at her and took in her features for what he figured would be the last time. "Yeah."

"Oh," she mumbled. She looked towards the ocean as he waited for her to say something else. After a while, she turned to face him and said, "Yeah you know what? You're right. It's not like my reputation is spotless or anything, but I might as well try to turn over a new leaf. This can be a good starting point. Plus, I do have to come clean with my boyfriend about what I've been doing everyday this whole week."

_Wow, _thought Oliver. _Funny she never mentioned a boyfriend. Oh well, it's not like it matters to me anyway. She doesn't have to know that I'm already messing around with someone new._

"So we're friends?" He stood up and reached out his hand to her to help her up.

"Mmm, not quite," she said as she took his hand. "But we'll always be make out kids." She kissed him one last time, turned and waved behind her as she walked away.

Oliver headed in the opposite direction. He wasn't really sad that he and Casey were nothing now. I guess he really didn't feel anything for her. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go now. Then he thought of Lilly. He missed her. He started walking towards her house. When he got there, he knocked on her door. Hopefully she was home.

"Hey Mrs. T!" He greeted Lilly's mom. "Is Lilly home?"

"Hey Oliver!" She let him in and led him to the living room. "She just got back. She's in her room. I'll tell her you're here. Unless you want to go upstairs."

"Uh, yeah," Oliver answered. "I was just about to ask if I could go ahead to her room. Thanks Mrs. T."

Oliver walked up the stairs. He missed this house. It was like he hadn't been here in months. Well, fine, almost a month. He didn't bother knocking when he got to her room. They had always been comfortable together like that.

"Lilly, I'm here," Oliver said as he opened her door.

She was on her bed, listening to music and facing away from the door. She didn't turn around. He snuck up behind her and jumped on the bed, causing her to scream and fall off. Oliver almost fell off the bed himself laughing so hard.

"OLIVER!" Lilly yelled. "What the hell are you doing? You almost gave me a heart attack." She slapped his shoulder and took off her headphones.

"Nothing," he replied as lay down on her bed, still trying to stop laughing. "I just missed hanging out with you, that's all. What are you up to today?"

"Nothing, I just got back from lunch with my dad," she said as she climbed back on her bed and lay on her stomach beside him. "Do you want to do anything?"

Oliver thought for a moment and said, "Come to think of it, I want to go to our spot in the beach. We haven't been there in a while." Lilly smiled and nodded excitedly. She loved how he still remembered and missed their spot. They both got up and decided to go to the beach.

When they got there, they sat down. Oliver put his arm around Lilly's shoulders as she hugged her knees to her chest. Lilly was happy that little things like that hadn't changed even though they had been seeing each other less the past two weeks.

"So where have you been lately?" Lilly wondered. "I've been seeing you so rarely, I thought you had gone with Miley on tour." Of course she knew that this wasn't true. She knew about Casey (yeah, that was her name she had found out).

"Aww, I'm sorry Lil," Oliver apologized. "I've been hanging around Casey lately."

"Oh yeah," Lilly muttered. "The girl from the beach and from the party. How's that going?"

"Well, it's not actually," he confessed. "We ended things today. Actually, we ended things like 10 minutes before I got to your house."

"Yeah?" Lilly said rather excitedly. "I thought things were going great. What happened?"

"Eh, it wasn't really working. I mean it was fun while it lasted, but it got so tiring."

"Oh, well I'm glad it's over. It was kind of weird knowing that you were off messing around with some girl."

"Why? You jealous?" Oliver teased and laughed.

"Yeah, super," Lilly half-joked.

"Well you can go on being jealous because I've got a new girl," Oliver announced.

"What?" Lilly exclaimed incredulously. "But you said you just ended things with Casey!"

"Yeah, but it's not like I didn't have another 'friend' on the side," he boasted. "You know her actually. Alex from my history class. We're partners. Remember last week, there was that really bad storm? Well, we were working on a project late that night in her house. I couldn't walk home, and my parents couldn't pick me up because of the weather so they told me to stay over.

Well, let's just say there has always been this sexual tension between me and Alex. One thing led to another and now we're 'together.' Well, not that kind of 'together,' more of the same stuff I had with Casey."

Lilly looked at him. She was getting so fed up with this new Oliver. He could tell that she wasn't happy at all.

"Oliver, what the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled at him. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Well, what's wrong with you Lil?" he spat back. "Can't stand to see me happy and with someone?"

"You are such an ass!" she accused him. "You make it seem as if you're so great hooking up with random girls, but I can see right through you. You are not as happy as you think you are. I know you too well.

You're just doing all of this because you're not over Joannie. You come up with this front about moving on from Joannie by moving on from girl to girl. Your escapades are just that – they're your way of escaping actually getting over her. You need to admit it to yourself that you're not over her then you should try to move on the right way. Grow up, Oliver."

"Well excuse me if I just want to have a little bit of fun" he seethed. "Just because you're not with anyone right now, do not take it out on me."

Lilly just groaned in frustration. "You just missed the whole point of what I told you!"

"Just mind your own business Lilly!" Oliver shouted. "You need to find a guy of your own so you can stop obsessing over my love life."

Those words really stung her. She stood up and looked down at Oliver, tears forming in her eyes.

"Fine, have it your way. Since you seem to be so preoccupied and happy with your girls, I guess you won't need me anymore. Bye Oliver. I do not want to talk to you again. I'm just glad I can finally see just how big of a jerk and a**hole you turned out to be." With that, she stormed off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next week, Oliver continued having fun. He was in the janitor's closet, making out with Sam. Yes, Sam. Some hot cheerleader. Oh, he and Alex had ended things two days ago. Of course, he had a back up girl. He met Sam when he was watching one of his football friends train one afternoon.

The cheerleaders were practicing at the same time. While they were practicing building a pyramid, a rogue football came flying towards them causing one cheerleader to scream, lose her balance and collapse the entire pyramid. The cheerleader at the top had gotten hurt. Her ankle was broken. Her best friend Sam told the squad that she would bring the wounded cheerleader to the nurse's office. The rest agreed and went on practicing.

He watched her struggle to bring her friend to the clinic. How could someone that slim carry someone alone? He rushed off the bleachers, offered Sam some help and together they brought her friend Nikki to the nurse. They hung out in the hallway while Sam waited for Nikki to be released. They started talking and things just went off from there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week he was on the beach, making out with Tia. She was a newcomer in their surfing circle of friends. They began flirting over the past few weeks while he was still with Alex. Now that he and Sam stopped hanging out, he began messing around with Tia.

While they were making out, Oliver heard his phone ringing. He fumbled around the sand for his phone, trying not to break the kiss.

"Hello," he answered trying his best to sound normal on the phone

"Oliver, I need you right now," the voice said.

"Oh okay," he breathed. "I'll be right there." He hung up and pulled Tia away from him. "Sorry, T. I have to go. Mom's calling."

"Aww," she pouted. "Do you really have to?"

"Yeah, sorry babe," he said as he pulled on his shirt and put on his shoes. "I'll call you tomorrow. Bye!" As we walked off, he looked back and made sure that Tia wasn't within hearing range. He got out his phone and called the person who had called him.

"Hey Amanda!" he said. "Where exactly do I meet you?" Yes, Amanda. Tia's neighbor whom he had met on his way out of Tia's house one afternoon.

He went home to change his clothes. As he rummaged through his closet, a familiar scent hit him. He pulled out a shirt which he hadn't worn in a while. It was a shirt that Joannie had given him and sprayed with her perfume so that he would remember her whenever he wore it. He hadn't had it washed so the smell was still there. That's when it hit him.

Lilly was right. He wasn't over her. _What have you been doing, Oliver?_ He asked himself. _What's happened to you? Why are you hooking up with all these girls? You're not really over Joannie. You haven't even been trying to move on. You were just running away from moving on. I can't believe I didn't listen to Lilly. Lilly! God, I miss her. I really need to set things straight. First, I'm going to end things and apologize to Tia and Amanda. Then, I'm going to beg Lilly to forgive me. Yeah that's it._

He met up with Amanda, and told her he wanted to end things because he wasn't being fair to her, which was the same thing he told Tia right after. He said that he realized he was being a jerk and a player just because he wasn't fully over his ex. He also said he hoped he could they could be friends although he knew that that wouldn't be possible.

_Snowed in sleep over winter break,  
Cocktails and miniature mistakes,  
Lights out, we're covered in each others' warm embrace_

_And we sing  
Hooray for the madness, we are better by design,  
Let's hope we'll never have to say goodbye,  
Say goodbye, say goodbye_

_We fail to keep in touch these days,  
I'm liquid cold, she's murder grey,  
Hollowed by circumstance that pushed us both away._

_They carved a message deep within our broken hearts that failed to mend  
Make out kids never had a chance to be best friends._

**Okay, just in case you guys are confused/wondering, this Friends With Benefits stage takes place in a little over a month. Yes, Oliver suddenly became a stud.**


	6. L G FUAD

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

L. G. FUAD

Oliver wasn't sure how he was going to get Lilly to forgive him, let alone talk to him. All he knew was that he'd do anything to fix things between them. How could he have let his stupidity get in the way of his friendship with her? He actually allowed his best friend of more than 10 years to walk out on him. _Stupid Oliver, stupid._

Well, he decided he might as well start by trying to call her. As he dialled, he hoped that she wouldn't ignore his call. He waited for about a minute, just listening to the ringing. Just as he was about to hang up, he heard her voice.

"Hello," she whispered.

"Hey Lil," he said. "It's Oliver."

"I know," she said stiffly. "What do you want? I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you anymore."

"Lilly, please," Oliver begged. "May I come over? I really need to talk to you. It's really important, and I'm hoping it will help you forgive me." A long pause followed. He thought that she had hung up. "Lilly?"

"I don't see how things can change," Lilly finally answered. "But fine. You can come over and say what you need to say."

"Thanks Lil," Oliver let out a sigh of thanks and relief. "I'll be there in a bit."

Lilly was waiting on her living room couch when she heard someone knock on the front door. She got up and let Oliver in. She sat down and looked up at him.

"Well?" she demanded as he sat beside her.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry," he started. "I've been so stupid this past month. You were right all along, and I was just too heartbroken to see what you meant. I finally admitted to myself that I was still heartbroken over Joannie."

"It took you long enough," Lilly still wasn't ready to forgive him just yet. She wanted to hear what else he had to say.

"Yeah yeah, I know," Oliver agreed. "I feel like I need to come clean with you about everything. Remember when I was really depressed the first month then all of a sudden I changed? I remember that was the day you came over and kept asking if I was alright."

Lilly nodded to signify that she remembered and to let him continue.

"Well, right before you came, I came across this picture of Joannie and some guy," Oliver shared. "It seemed like she was going out with him. I got really angry that I was all depressed here while she moved on to her next guy so quickly."

For the first time, Lilly softened her demeanor. She hadn't known this and was beginning to understand why he changed in just one afternoon.

"Well, after seeing that," Oliver continued. "I decided to quit moping. I thought that if she could move on to a new guy, well I could move on to new girls. I vowed to myself that I wouldn't fall for any of them though. Love was just a stupid trap, and I didn't want to go back there."

Lilly put her hand on his knee.

"Well after that, you know what happened," he went on. "Then yesterday, while I was going through my closet, I found this shirt that Joannie had given me which she sprayed with her perfume. When I smelled it, I realized that I wasn't over her and that you were right.

This whole thing I've been doing wasn't getting over her. It was just my way of escaping. I didn't want to face the hurt anymore so I just stopped feeling. Now, I feel like my life is just so messed up. Like, I feel so empty. I'm just floating through life, and I feel dead inside."

He put his head in his hands after finally being able to say what he had been keeping in for more than a month.

Lilly felt so sad at seeing her friend so depressed and hopeless that she forgave him then and there. She hugged him tightly, and they stayed that way for a few moments.

After, Oliver pulled away, looked at Lilly and whispered, "God, I've missed you Lil. I don't know how I let this fight go on for so long. I can't and don't want to imagine what would have happened if I never came to my senses."

"Well, I've missed you too Ollie," Lilly smiled and hugged him more tightly. Lilly started thinking about whether or not she should share what she had reflected on over the past few weeks.

After their big fight, she started thinking about what she had told Oliver. She told him to get over Joannie the right way. Maybe she should take her own advice and stop pining after Oliver when he clearly didn't see her that way. Well, that was what she had done. She managed to convince herself that she was finally over her feelings for him.

Well, now, she decided that telling him all that would be unnecessary. She was just happy to have her best friend back. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Let's get f***ed up and die," Oliver joked. They laughed and started catching up, and by dinnertime, Oliver still didn't want to go home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Miley wasn't going to be back for another month, they figured they could do best friend stuff the way they used to when Miley hadn't moved to Malibu yet. They hung out everyday since it was the beginning of summer. They did the same stuff in the morning – surfing, skateboarding, watching movies and TV and just hanging out.

At night though, they decided to get a little crazier. They pulled random pranks in public, making sure they wouldn't get caught. Some nights, Lilly would even take some of the alcohol in her mom's supply cabinet, transfer it to another container, and they'd sneak out to their spot on the beach where they were sure no one would see them. They didn't do this all the time though since they weren't really sure what would happen if they drank too much. They were still underage, after all.

Everything was going great. When he was with Lilly, Oliver felt like nothing else in the world mattered.

One night after drinking, they decided to lie down and gaze at the stars. As they lay down on the blanket Oliver brought, he put his arm around Lilly, and she moved closer to him and put her arms around his waist and leaned her head against his chest. To other people this would make them seem like a couple, but to them it was just comfortable and perfectly natural.

Oliver broke their silence and said, "You know Lilly, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here for me."

"Wow, Oliver. That's rather random and serious of you," Lilly laughed.

"I really am serious," he pushed. "I mean you were the only one who tried to help me when even I didn't know that I needed help."

"Well, I'm awesome that way," Lilly joked. "Although it sucked at the time because you called my helping 'obsessing.'"

"Yeah, I remember," Oliver admitted, ashamedly.

Lilly patted his stomach. "Hey, it's okay. I forgave you already remember? No need to worry about it."

"Thanks for obsessing Lil," he kissed her forehead.

"You're very welcome," she replied. "You know I'm here for you. I can't just abandon my best and oldest friend. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I would never want to do that," Oliver said sincerely.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me Oken," Lilly patted his stomach again. "Besides, you actually helped me too in some way."

"How?" he asked curiously.

"I can't really explain it right now," Lilly replied, thinking of how she had to get over him. "Anyway, we should get back before my mom notices how late it is."

Oliver decided to walk her to her door.

"Well, thanks for another great day Ollie," she hugged him once they got there.

"Yeah, well every day with you is a great day," Oliver told her. She laughed, rolled her eyes and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

She turned around to open her door when Oliver said, "Lilly!"

She turned around with questioning eyes as he walked towards her. He stopped a few inches away from her and just looked at her. He began to lean in towards her but before anything else could happen, she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Oliver," she smiled and went in.

He stood there for a while, trying to process what had happened then started to head home slowly.

_What was I thinking? What was I going to do when I was leaning in? Was I going to kiss her? What, do I like Lilly now? No, of course not. She's just my best friend…right? Maybe I'm just getting confused because we've been hanging out a lot more, just the two of us. Arrgh, my life is just so effed up._

_Let's get f***ed up and die  
I'm speaking figuratively, of course  
Like the last time that I committed suicide, social suicide_

_I want to thank you for being a part of my forget-me-nots and marigolds  
And all the things that don't get old  
Is it legal to do this? I surely don't know._

_Let's get f***ed up and die.  
For the last time with feeling  
we'll try not to smile  
As we cover our heads and drink heavily into the nights  
That's no shock and surprise._

_Sister soldier  
You've been such a positive influence on my mental frame  
If I could ever repay you,  
I would, but I'm hard up for cash  
And my memory lacks initiative._


	7. The Future Freaks Me Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

THE FUTURE FREAKS ME OUT

Oliver continued hanging out with Lilly just like he usually did, but that night when he walked her home and almost kissed her lingered in the back of his mind. Ever since that night, he started feeling strange around her. It wasn't completely awkward, but it was rather uncomfortable.

Sometimes she got so close to him that he could smell her – she smelled like apples. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had never really noticed her scent before, but now when it hit him, it would fill him up and give him such a high. Sometimes he'd even go closer to her just to take it in, making sure she didn't realize he was smelling her.

As much as he didn't want to feel differently around Lilly, his **best friend**, he couldn't seem to control his body. When she got too close, things would start happening inside him. His stomach would start churning. His heart would start beating faster. His head would start spinning. His… well, you get the idea.

Even with all the new and somewhat awkward feelings stirring in him, he still couldn't wait to see her everyday. He couldn't imagine spending all his time with anyone else. They always had fun, even if they weren't doing anything special.

They never ran out of things to talk about. She'd talk about how the future freaks her out. She'd mention something about their childhood, and they'd reminisce for hours. She'd laugh at his funny jokes and hit him when they were corny. They could basically talk about anything under the sun. She made him laugh and forget about school, problems, and everyone else, even Joannie. Even when he'd remember Joannie, his heart didn't seem to hurt as much.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day, he was walking over to Lilly's so that they could go together and welcome Miley back from her tour. When he got there, he knocked, and Lilly opened the door for him. When he saw her, his eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat.

She was _really_ dressed up, well, a lot more than necessary considering they were just going to over to Miley's. She was wearing this mini skirt, a bustier top (a/n: pretend Oliver knew that that's what it was called), white flats and was holding her jacket in one hand. He couldn't stop staring at her body. Lilly looked great, not that she could ever look bad.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly smiled at him. "What are you doi…" She trailed off as she noticed him staring at her slightly agape. She looked down at herself and immediately blushed as she realized how bare and girly she looked.

"Sorry, I know it's weird for you guys when I dress up all girly. I didn't realize I hadn't put on my jacket," she said as she quickly slipped on her jacket.

Oliver snapped out of his daze and quickly shook his head. "No, I think you look great," he said honestly.

"Aww thanks," gushed Lilly. "You're so sweet Ollie. Well, I'm glad to have a guy's opinion before I leave the house."

"Yeah, you look really good," Oliver repeated. "Why are you so dressed up for Miley though?"

"Miley? I'm not dressing up for…" Lilly started as she suddenly remembered. "Oh right! She's coming back today. Oh no! Can you tell Miley I can't welcome her home? I'll make it up to her tomorrow. If you tell her the reason I can't be there today, I'm sure she'll understand and even be happy for me."

"And that reason would be?" Oliver asked, although he had a feeling he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Oh right!" Lilly exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "I've been so absent-minded lately. I forgot to tell you too. I have a date with this guy named Nate."

"Who's Nate?" Oliver said through gritted teeth. He wasn't exactly sure why but he was pretty sure he didn't like this Nate guy.

"He's from school, one year higher than us," Lilly shared, trying to keep herself from smiling too wide. "Okay, I know you're not Miley, but I just have to get it out because I'm so excited. He is sooooo cute! I met him again when I was skateboarding the other day."

"Again?" Oliver asked, getting slightly irritated by how giddy Lilly was.

"I first met him sometime during the last few days of school. I mean I love how he gave me his chocolate pudding which happened to be the last when he heard me whine to the cafeteria lady that they were all out."

"Wow, what a move," Oliver muttered. He definitely didn't like Nate. Not that it had anything to do with Lilly. He just knew that guys who made moves like that had some hidden agenda.

"It wasn't a move," Lilly said, slightly hurt. She didn't let this bother her too long though. "Well, even if it was, I still got the chocolate pudding…and now a date!" She couldn't help smiling wide now.

"Yeah well that's great, Lil," Oliver managed. He gave her a hug. He was trying to be happy for her. Maybe he was just jealous that she could go on dates. He didn't think he was quite ready to go back to that just yet. "I guess I'll go over to Miley's and welcome her back for the both of us today. Have fun on your date. Tell me about it later."

He left her house and headed off to Miley's. _Tell me about it later?_ _Why did I even say that? That's the last thing I'd want to hear about._ He kept replaying how Lilly excitedly talked about Nate. Even if he didn't know the guy, he knew "Nate" didn't deserve someone like Lilly. She was too good, funny, and pretty for him.

_Did you just say your best friend was pretty? Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with that. I mean even if you do find her pretty, it's not like you like her. Although she did look extra…something in what she was wearing today._ His thoughts drifted back to the image of Lilly just as she had opened the door for him. He kept thinking about it till he got to Miley's door.

"OLIVER!" Miley yelled and threw herself at him when she opened the door. "I super missed you guys! I'm sorry I wasn't able to keep in touch that much. The tour was just so crazy and awesome!" She looked at Oliver, then behind him. "Where's Lilly?"

"Oh, she's on a date," Oliver said with disdain. "She told me to tell you that she'd make it up to you tomorrow and that knowing that she's on a date, you'd understand."

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Miley, jumping and dragging Oliver inside her house. "How long have I been gone? Who's the guy? Well, of course I understand! Oliver! You have to fill me in!"

"I don't know anything either," Oliver sighed. "Trust me I'm just as curious as you, maybe even more. I mean Lilly and I have been hanging out everday yet she neglected to tell me that she met this guy and is dating him. I mean, I thought Lilly and I reached a whole new level of friendship where we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Woah Oliver," Miley said. "You sound almost angry. It seems like I missed out on a lot. Well, you might as well tell me what's happened since I left. Last thing I knew, you were still with that Casey girl. How's that going for you?"

"It ended like more than a month ago," Oliver shared. "Maybe a week after you left."

"That was fast," commented Miley.

"Yeah, well it was nothing serious anyway," Oliver said matter-of-factly. "There were more after Casey anyway. While I was messing around with Casey, I also hooked up with my history partner Alex. Then after Alex came Sam. After Sam came Tia and Amanda, at the same time. All those are over though."

"Wait," Miley paused and looked at Oliver with slight disgust. "How long was I gone again? And since when have you been a player? If I were there, I would have smacked you on the head. Where was Lilly that whole time? I hope she smacked you."

"Well, she almost did," Oliver chuckled. "She and I got into a big fight because of it. Lilly said I had changed and that all I was doing was escaping getting over Joannie. Of course I didn't listen. I even insulted her and told her that she needed to get a guy so she'd stop obsessing over me."

This time Miley really did smack Oliver.

"Hey! What was that for?" Oliver complained as he rubbed his head.

"For being an insensitive jerk," Miley stated. "No wonder you fought. I'm surprised she even forgave you after that."

"Well that's why she's so amazing," Oliver said almost dreamily. He quickly snapped out of it and continued. "Well sometime during my Friends With Benefits phase, something happened that made me realize that Lilly had been right the whole time. I quickly ended things with Tia and Amanda and apologized to Lilly. I can't believe how close I was to losing Lilly. I mean as a best friend," he quickly added.

"I finally understood that all her worrying was because she cared about me. I was just too stupid to realize and appreciate her. Well, after she forgave me I vowed to myself that I would never do anything stupid like that again that would jeopardize our friendship.

Ever since that day that we patched things up, we've been more inseparable than ever. I'd hang out with Lilly everyday, even at nights. We'd go to our– a spot on the beach and just talk. Lilly never seems to run out of things to talk about. I never get bored when I'm alone with her.

Now, I just don't understand why Lilly would fail to mention this Nate guy. I mean he doesn't even seem great, not that I've ever met him. She told me that she'd tell me all about her date when she gets back later. Great…" He ended his monologue and caught Miley staring at him weirdly.

"Oh, I mean I don't want to hear it because I'm a guy," he said defensively. "Stories about dates should be saved for girl talks. Now that you're back, she should just tell you about it. I'd probably just fall asleep if she goes on and on about how gorgeous his eyes are or something."

Miley smirked the same way she did when she first got the notion that Lilly liked Oliver. Since Oliver wasn't there at the time, he didn't know that that was her special smirk with a hidden meaning.

"What?" he asked, getting creeped out by her expression.

"I guess I did miss out on a lot," she said simply, still smirking. "I mean with one best friend becoming such a manwhore, then two of my best friends fighting, almost ending their friendship, and finally that manwhore best friend starting to fall for my other best friend, which I think is totally cute by the way. Those two months were quite eventful!"

"Yeah, they were. Wait, what?" Oliver stopped after realizing what Miley was hinting at. "I am not falling for Lilly!"

"Oh sure," Miley rolled her eyes. "Why are people always in denial and so stubborn? If you just listened to your little rant and counted how many times you mentioned Lilly, you'd totally agree with me."

"Whatever Miley," Oliver shrugged. " And if you're going to say I'm jealous of Nate, I'm not. I'm just saying that I'm not getting good vibes from the guy."

"But you said you had never heard of him before Lilly told you that she was going on a date," Miley pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Oliver couldn't think of a comeback to that one.

"Yeah, but," Miley mimicked him. "Just admit it Oliver. For once, can people just admit things right away?"

"What or who else are you talking about?" Oliver asked her.

"Oh, no one," Miley said, immediately catching herself and remembering that Lilly hadn't told Oliver about her feelings. "I'm just talking about the general population. Don't try changing the subject!"

"I'm not. Sheesh," Oliver said. "Fine let's say some part of me agrees with you. I don't know Miley. I'm not sure of anything right now."

"Alright Oliver," Miley decided to drop it. "I won't tease you anymore. But just go and sort out your feelings before it's too late and you start regretting what you could have but didn't do."

"Okay," Oliver nodded, taking in her advice. "Now, tell me about your tour."

After a few more hours, Oliver decided to go home. As Miley saw him out she thought to herself how annoying, stupid and slow her best friends were. _What day late friends those two turned out to be. I'm always stuck in the middle, knowing both sides but not being able to tell one about the other's feelings. I should start charging them for my advice. Hmm, that's a pretty good idea. I'll run it by them the next time one of them starts ranting to me again._

That night, Oliver lay in bed waiting for Lilly to call. At that point, he didn't care if she was just going to tell him about her date. He just wanted to hear her voice. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 11pm. How could she not be back yet? He supposed that she was having such a great time with that Nate guy.

He decided that he didn't have to wait for her to call. He could go ahead and be the one to call. He phoned her house, and her mom answered.

"Hey Mrs. T," he said over the phone. "Is Lilly there?"

"Oh, sorry Oliver, she's not home yet," Lilly's mom informed him. "I told her to be back by midnight, but I guess that would be too late for you to call too. Do you want me to give her a message?

"No, it's alright Mrs. T," he told her mom. "I'll just talk to her when I see her tomorrow. Thanks. Good night!"

His guess was right. The date must be going well. He really wanted to talk to someone about it, but realized that that someone he wanted was the one person he couldn't talk to.

_Betty, I need you  
I miss you  
I'm so alone without you  
To call up on the weekends with my cellular phone_

_I'm on fire and now I think I'm ready to bust a move  
Check it out I'm rocking steady  
To the beat in my head  
It goes oh, oh-oh-oh  
I know that she's the only one  
I'd rather waste our time together  
Yeah, 'cause we can get down_

**Okay, I tried to insert the exact title somewhere in the chapter but it was too hard :p**


	8. Fell In Love Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

FELL IN LOVE WITHOUT YOU

Oliver was on his way to the beach to think. Lilly was out with Nate…again. Yeah, she told him about their first date and how great it went. Although she seemed to really like Nate, she did admit to Miley and Oliver that she wasn't sure how much she liked him. For some reason, that made Oliver extremely happy inside, but of course he didn't show it.

_Well if she's not sure that she likes him, why is she spending so much time with Nate? _Oliver thought. _Well why do you care if she's spending time with him? _Great, another battle with himself. He tried not to think about Lilly anymore and just focused on other things as he walked on the sand.

All of a sudden, he saw someone extremely familiar. He thought that it couldn't be her because she had left for Boston, but there she was, two feet in front of him. He had to admit that she was still beautiful, but somehow he didn't see her in the same way.

She smiled slightly and walked timidly towards him. "Hey Oliver," said Joannie, a little hesitantly. "I was actually hoping I'd run into you here."

"Hey Joannie," he answered after getting over the shock he got from seeing her in Malibu again.

They went over to Rico's and ordered some nachos and drinks and sat down. After a few moments of silence, Oliver decided that there was no point in delaying the conversation.

"Why are you here?" Oliver asked, merely out of curiosity. He actually wasn't hurt that she didn't tell him that she was back. He suddenly remembered the picture he saw and felt a little twinge inside, but that was it.

"Actually, I'm only here for a few days," Joannie explained. "I'm just visiting my mom and brother. I'll be going back to Boston in two days. I came here to the beach because I miss it, and like I said earlier, I was hoping to run into you."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to talk. Well, mostly apologize for the way I ended things. I know now that I could have done a better job."

"Well, what's done is done."

"Even so, I'm really sorry. I just want you to know that I had a hell of a time getting over you, if that makes you feel any better."

Oliver scoffed, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

"What are you talking about? Are you still angry at me about everything?" she asked, rather hurt.

"Actually, no," Oliver admitted.

"Then why are you so cold? I was hoping you would at least be civil. You have no idea how scared I was to face you. I feel so embarrassed about what I did, okay?"

"I'm still mad but not about the break up anymore."

"So what are you angry about?" Joannie paused for a bit then guessed. "Does this have anything to do with a picture on Facebook?"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver told her straight-faced. "I don't care that much anymore. But yeah, I was really mad about that, to let you know. So much for your whole speech about our relationship meaning something."

Joannie tried hard not to cry. "If you'd just let me explain, then you wouldn't hate me so much." Oliver looked at her questioningly.

"Fine, I apologize for the picture," she started. "I never should have posted it. I just figured I'd post all the pictures from that party. I didn't think my friends would put so many comments regarding that pic. The guy in the picture wasn't- isn't my boyfriend. I swear he's just a friend that they were trying to pair me up with because I was so miserable during my first few months there."

Oliver realized that she was telling the truth and apologized for having jumped to conclusions. He actually felt even worse about the FWB thing. He didn't tell her about that though.

"I hope you don't actually think that I'm that insensitive and unfeeling," she told him.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I should have given you more credit," Oliver said, embarrassed.

"Well, it's okay now. I'm just happy I was able to apologize and explain," Joannie gave him a weak smile and dried her eyes. "So how have you been doing?"

"Well, the first few months were hell," Oliver confessed. "Luckily, I had friends, one in particular, who really helped me through it."

"Oh," Joannie answered slowly. "Are you seeing anyone now?"

"Nope. Not right now. You?"

"No," Joannie responded. Oliver couldn't help but smile. "Why are you smiling? Are you happy I'm not with anyone because you don't think I should be or because you'd want to get back together? I'm sorry if I sound so bigheaded. I'm just blurting out my thoughts now. If it's the latter reason, I don't think it would be a good idea since we live so far away although I admit that I do miss you, Ollie."

"I miss you too, Joannie," Oliver said sincerely. "Neither of those are the reason why I smiled though. I smiled because we're both single, but I don't want to get back together. I guess this was the final test to prove that I have moved on. I'm okay. We're okay."

"Oh," Joannie said, starting to smile as well. "Now that you pointed that out, I guess the same goes for me. I guess we've reached the happy civil place that exes are supposed to reach eventually. I'm glad."

Just then, Oliver's smile became wider. Not only did he know that he didn't want to be with Joannie anymore, but more importantly, he realized who he wanted to be with. He finally let Joannie go. He could finally admit to himself what Miley had wanted him to admit all along. He had fallen for Lilly.

_That's it. I fell in love without you, Joannie, _he thought to himself.

"Joannie, I'm sorry but I really have to go," Oliver said standing up. "I'm glad we had this conversation. It really cleared things up for me. You don't have to feel bad about us anymore. Thank you, Joannie." He gave her a quick hug.

"Thank you too, Oliver," Joannie hugged him back. Oliver turned around and began to run in the direction of Lilly's house.

"I'll call you next time I'm in Malibu. We should hang out. I guess Miley still doesn't like me. Ooh, but bring Lilly!" she called after him.

He turned around, running backwards this time and waved. "Yeah! Lilly!" _Lilly…_ he thought as he smiled and hurried to her house.

_Last night I fell in love without you.  
I waved goodbye to that heart of mine  
Beating solo on your lawn_

_Every aching wound will cauterize and bruise  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
And only time will tell if violins will swell  
In memory of what we used to call in love  
We used to call it love_


	9. It Had To Be You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana character**s

IT HAD TO BE YOU

When Oliver reached Lilly's house, he saw her getting out of a car. He realized that she just got back from her date with Nate. His heart dropped when he saw her lean back inside the car. She gave the guy at the wheel a kiss. She ducked back out and waved on the sidewalk while the car sped off. She turned around and jumped back when she saw Oliver standing right behind her.

"Oliver!" she shouted, hitting him on the arm. "Why do you sneak up on me like that? You know how jumpy I get."

He laughed and thought about how a part of him always found her jumpiness adorable. "Sorry Lils," he apologized. "So how was the nth date with Nate?"

"3rd date. It was fun," she said happily. "He's really sweet and caring and gentlemanly. I mean he even told me to hop on his back when I complained that I was getting tired. AND he even… Okay never mind," she said as she saw him pretending to sleep. "You're a guy. I forgot."

"Oh, what?" he said pretending to have woken from a nap. "Sorry Lilly. The last thing I heard was 'He's really…'"

She laughed and hit him playfully again. "Fine, Ollie. I'll just talk to Miley. So why are you here? Were you waiting for me to come home?" she teased.

"No, I got here the same time you did," he answered truthfully. "I wouldn't have minded waiting though. I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Yeah, Miley's inviting us to come over and watch movies," she informed him. "I'll just change then we can head on over there."

They both went in her house and Oliver lay on Lilly's bed while she changed in her bathroom. As he lay there he thought that it would be better to keep his newfound feelings to himself since things were going so well with Nate. He didn't want to risk ruining their friendship, and, to the effect of martyrdom, he didn't want to make her unhappy by ruining her relationship with Nate.

He decided that he would play the part of the friend who was always there whenever she needed someone. He just had to make sure that he didn't act completely different around her. It would be a disaster if she found out about his feelings. He wasn't even sure if she could ever reciprocate his feelings.

After Lilly had finished changing, they headed over to Miley's place. As they settled in Miley's living room, Miley said she had to go to the kitchen to get the popcorn, and Oliver said he would help her. Lilly was assigned to pick which movie they were going to watch. Oliver decided he had to tell Miley about his revelation quickly, thinking that maybe she could help him out.

"Miley, I have to tell you something," Oliver said.

"What?" Miley asked as she searched the pantry for the microwavable popcorn.

"You were right. I've fallen for Lilly," Oliver confessed.

Miley screeched, dropping the popcorn and running to hug Oliver.

"What happened?" Lilly asked in a panicked voice as she hurried to the kitchen.

Miley let go of Oliver and told Lilly that she had seen a roach, and that Oliver squished it. She said she was so happy he got rid of it that she hugged him.

Lilly rolled her eyes, laughed and said, "You can be such a girl sometimes Miley."

"Yeah, well, it'd do you some good to act girly too," Miley said defensively. "But I guess guys seem to like you for your ungirly self so I take it back." Oliver held his breath, hoping that Miley wouldn't spill his secret. He wasn't able to tell her to keep quiet because she screamed immediately after he told her.

"Guys?" Lilly asked confusedly. "The only one I know is Nate. Oh… Wow, thanks Miley. Thanks for reminding me of Matt."

"Oh yeah, Matt," Miley repeated. "Yeah I was totally thinking of Nate and Matt. Anyway, have you picked out a movie yet?"

"No, I came running when I heard you scream," Lilly said.

"Well, go!" Miley shooed her out of the kitchen. "How long does it take to pick out a movie?" As soon as Lilly left, Oliver turned to Miley.

"You almost got me in trouble!" Oliver blamed Miley. "I was just about to tell you not to tell Lilly then you went and screamed. It's a good thing she wasn't suspicious."

"Chill, Oliver," Miley reassured him. "When it comes to guys who like Lilly, Lilly is going to be the last one to suspect a thing."

"Okay," Oliver said in relief. "Well back to my situation. I'm not going to tell her since she's still with Nate, and she seems happy. I'll just wait for the right time, no matter how long that may take."

Miley smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry Oliver. I've been rooting for you guys for a long time now. I'll help you out somehow."

"Thanks Miley," he said. "Now, go pop that popcorn."

Lilly had picked out all three movies of Pirates of the Carribean. Neither Miley nor Oliver was surprised. She had never gotten over that crush on Orlando Bloom. Oliver found it hard to concentrate on the movie with Lilly sitting so close to him. He kept glancing at her thinking how stupid he was for only realizing his feelings now. People always commented on how they made a cute couple, but he only saw it now.

"It had to be you," he unknowingly said out loud while looking at Lilly.

"What?" she asked. Both she and Miley turned to face him.

Oliver thought quickly and exclaimed lamely, "Oh, September 2! I just remembered that school's starting in a few weeks."

Lilly turned back to the movie while Miley slapped her forehead thinking what a bad liar Oliver was and how gullible Lilly was for believing him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been months since Oliver realized his feelings for Lilly– well 3 months and 4 days, but who's counting? He was just lying in his room, thinking about nothing in particular when his phone rang.

"Oliver!" said a voice with a rather Southern accent.

"Hey Miley," he said still staring at the ceiling. "What's up?"

"I just thought you should know in case Lilly hasn't told you yet that she and Nate decided to stop seeing each other. She called me up crying and asked if I could go meet her." She said all that really fast, but Oliver caught every word of it. In a flash, he was up and ready to leave.

"Where is she?" he asked Miley, as he put on his shoes.

"I don't know," she told him. "I'm just telling you this so you have the chance to be there for her. Don't go telling her that you love her or anything. Just be there for her. I can't go to her right now because I'm doing a recording so you have to take my place. Got it?"

"Way ahead of you. Oh and Miley, thanks," he said as he hung up and left to look for Lilly.

He didn't know what made him check there first, but his gut told him to go to their spot. Sure enough, Lilly was there sitting on the sand, hugging her knees to her chest and just staring towards the sea.

"Lilly!" Oliver called. She turned to face him when she heard his voice. Her eyes were rather puffy and bloodshot. No doubt she had just finished a round of crying. He wanted to do everything he could to take away the pain she was surely feeling. He never wanted to see her like that.

"Miley told me what happened," Oliver explained softly as he sat down beside her. "She also told me to take her place as the shoulder to cry on. I'd gladly do it if you'd let me."

"Of course, Ollie," Lilly's voice cracked as she spoke. He hugged her while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her soothingly as he held her. She shook her head and moved to lie on her side, her head on his lap.

"Maybe later," she whispered. "I just want to lie down first. I feel so tired."

They just stayed there for some time. Oliver stroked her hair as Lilly lay on the sand, sometimes breaking down into quiet sobs. Oliver felt as if his heart was breaking all over again. After a while, Lilly sat up and thanked Oliver for being there. She didn't need to talk so much. She just needed a friend to keep her company.

"I'm always here for you, Lil. I'll always be here for you," he promised. "If it'll help you, we can do crazy stuff like what we did when I was trying to get through my breakup."

"Thanks Ollie," she let out a tiny laugh. "Actually that's one of the reasons why we broke up. I could never get him to do the wacky stuff we did. He thought I was being childish."

Oliver knew there was a reason he didn't like Nate form the start.

"I mean sure we had our own kind of fun," Lilly continued as Oliver cringed inside. "It wasn't the same though. There always seemed to be something missing. He never seemed to get me completely."

Oliver smiled inwardly as he heard this. He wanted to tell Lilly that no one else seemed to get him like she did, but he felt that that would come too close to him revealing his feelings.

Lilly went on, "We never seemed to have the kind of perfect synergy I had with…someone. With you, actually." She stopped after this and just looked at Oliver. Oliver stared right back. Blue eyes staring into brown eyes. They didn't move or say anything.

The moment was interrupted, however, when Lilly's phone rang. Oliver cursed in his mind.

"Mom?" she said. Was it just Oliver's imagination, but was that a look of annoyance on Lilly's face? Was she disappointed that the moment was broken?

Lilly hung up and told Oliver that her mom was there to pick her up. "Thanks so much for listening and just staying with me. You're my best friend Ollie."

"I really care about you Lilly," he told her. "I now get why you acted the way you did when Joannie and I broke up. I'm more thankful for you now, if that's even possible."

He walked her to her car and before she got in, she hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He closed the car door for her after she got in and watched the car drive off. As he watched her leave he thought to himself _I'm going to tell her how I feel. No more acting like a fool._

_Do you feel a certain sense of synergy between yourself and me?  
A kind of macabre and somber Wondertwin type of harmony_

_What a disaster it would be if you discovered that I cared  
A little too much for friends but not enough to share_

_What if it was you?  
You that I needed all along  
I felt like a fool  
Now that I'm sure that I was wrong  
It had to be you.  
It had to be you.  
It had to be you.  
I knew it was you._

**Sorry about the lame way of inserting the song title. Haha! I know "Oh September 2" was kinda far sounding. I just couldn't think of any line that would sound like "It had to be you." :p**


	10. This Is For Real

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hannah Montana characters**

For several days, Oliver tried to plan how he would finally tell Lilly, but he couldn't think of anything good. Luckily, Miley's birthday was coming up and her dad had agreed to throw her a beach party where she could invite all her friends. This was great news for Miley and Oliver.

Miley had rekindled the flame with Jake Ryan while on tour and had managed to keep a long distance relationship. Since she was going to have a party for her birthday, Jake said that he would fly in to be there for her. He said he'd even help set up the place just so that he could spend the whole day with her.

As for Oliver, he realized that this would be the perfect place to tell her. He didn't have to worry about setting up anything. The event was perfect since he really wanted to tell her on the beach, most probably in their spot. Well he'd figure out the rest later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During the party, Oliver found that the night hadn't turned out as planned. He thought that since Miley would be with Jake the whole time, he'd spend the whole night with Lilly. He had forgotten that their other friends would be there. He spent most of the night looking for Lilly who seemed to be mingling more than Miley was. Everytime he found her, she was surrounded by a different group of friends. He couldn't bring himself to pull her out from the group.

He was beginning to get so frustrated after realizing that he was running out of time. He needed help.

"Miley!" Oliver groaned. "I can't seem to get Lilly alone. How am I supposed to tell her now?"

Miley turned away from Jake and looked at Oliver. "I have an idea!" she said brightly. She went off, leaving Jake and Oliver.

"What are you going to tell Lilly?" Jake asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, that I like her," Oliver said, figuring that he had nothing to lose by telling one more person.

"Alright my man!" Jake slapped him a high five. "It's about time! I always thought you two should get together."

_Wow, even Jake thought that. How blind was I, _Oliver thought as he laughed weakly.

Just then Miley returned dragging Lilly behind her.

"Oliver, go with Lilly," Miley instructed him. "I told her I left the thing at my house." A look of confusion spread across Oliver's face. "You know, the thing?" Miley winked at him.

"Oh!" Oliver said as he understood what Miley was doing. "Alright, Miley! Thanks! I mean, sure I'll go with Lilly."

"Yeah, I told her that you knew what thing I was talking about," Miley said. Lilly and Oliver then began to walk towards Miley's house. The walk was rather quiet since Oliver wasn't sure how to start confessing, and he didn't know what the thing was. What would he look for once they reached Miley's house?

"So Lilly, having fun?" he finally asked.

"Yeah!" she nodded. "I didn't expect so many people to show up. It was great catching up with the other guys."

"Yeah, I feel like we've been so isolated from the rest," he told her. "I mean for the past month, we've basically been hanging out, just the two of us."

"That was a lot of fun though," Lilly admitted. "I didn't mind that it was just the two of us."

"I really liked that it was just the two of us." Oliver decided this was how he would start it. "Lilly, I-" He got cut off as Lilly's phone rang. He cursed silently as she answered the call.

"Hey Miley!" Lilly said over the phone. "We're not yet at your house." She paused. "Oh, okay! We'll just head back then." She hung up with a rather confused look on her face.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked, secretly annoyed at the interruption. He knew the moment had passed so he couldn't just go on with what he was going to tell her.

"Oh, she said Jake found the thing she was looking for," she told him. "She thought she had left it at home, but it was just by the cake or something like that. I still don't know what the thing was though."

"Oh," Oliver said, a little relieved at not having to explain since he didn't know what it was either. "Well, I guess we should go back to the party."

When they got back, they looked around at everyone. People seemed to be having loads of fun. They were talking, shouting, laughing, dancing. They looked at Miley. She didn't seem to notice that anyone else was at her party. She was so wrapped up in Jake. They couldn't blame her though since this was the first time she saw him since the tour. Oliver decided that this would be the perfect time to take Lilly away.

"Hey Lil," he started. "You want to go to our spot for a bit? I mean we haven't been there in a few days."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I think I want to take a few more minutes before diving back into that craziness."

As they walked to their spot, Lilly didn't say anything. She seemed to be lost in thought. When they got there, they sat down on the sand. After a few more moments of silence, Oliver decided to speak up.

"You've been rather quiet," he commented. "Anything on your mind?"

"Oh nothing really," she said. "I just started thinking when I saw Miley with Jake just now."

"What about?" he said, dread filling him. "Don't tell me you like Jake again."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," she laughed. "Actually I was thinking how great it is that they're back together. I mean, I don't think Miley ever got over him completely. I knew that somewhere down the road, they'd meet again and get back together. Now, they seem so happy.

It's so incredibly sweet how he flew in just for her party. It's like everyone can tell that he's the one that completed this night for her. He made this night special. I can't wait to find a guy who'd do anything for me like how Jake does for Miley. You can just see how happy he makes her."

"You have no idea how happy you make me, Lilly," Oliver murmured. Lilly looked at him with slight surprise and confusion.

"You make me happy too, Ollie," she responded, smiling at him. This was it.

"Lilly, I need to tell you something I've been holding in for months," he began. "I'm serious when I say that this is for real. Just listen to me and let me get everything out first.

What you were saying just now is how you make me feel. Every day I spend with you is special just because you're there. You completed my night. You make me so happy. I'd do anything for you just to make you as happy as happy as you've made me."

"Oliver…" Lilly whispered. He went on.

"As much as I don't like thinking about it, I have to admit that after Joannie, I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again about anyone. Now, though, I feel like I've managed to reach an even greater high than I had ever felt with her, if that's even possible. And it's all because of you.

You brought me out of my misery and made me live again. You didn't just numb the pain; you healed everything. I feel so alive again. Over the past few months, I found out that I have fallen in love with you."

Lilly gasped as he said those words and took her hand.

"Lilly," he continued. "I don't want you to ever let go. I had to hold this in for months because I couldn't find the right time to tell you since you were with Nate, and I didn't want to ruin anything. Now, however, I'm done waiting. I have to let you know how much you mean to me. I love you , Lils."

Lilly started tearing up and hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she mumbled into his neck.

He pulled her off him and she saw the widest smile she had ever seen on his face. He leaned in and kissed her, releasing all the longing he had been holding in into that one kiss. It was perfect.

After a few minutes, they parted breathlessly, keeping their foreheads together and eyes closed.

"Lilly, you are the best thing I've ever had," Oliver whispered.

She looked up at him. "Don't worry. I won't let go," she said as she intertwined their fingers and leaned in to kiss him again.

_You are the night light,  
Ripping through my wicked world  
How you make it sparkle and glow,_

_You smoked the demons  
Gave me back my feelings  
Now I am good to go  
_

_This is for real, this time I mean it  
I'm coming clean, please don't let go  
I said from the start, that you could take it or leave it  
I'd prefer that you keep it  
Don't let go_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real  
_

**The End! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story. Yay! I finally got to finish this story which has been swimming in my brain for months. Thanks Loliver! And thank YOU for reading! :D**


End file.
